


All I ever wanted was our little family

by LavenderBudd



Category: Line of Duty (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Domestic Fuff, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderBudd/pseuds/LavenderBudd
Summary: "All Lindsay wanted was a family with Michael and she finally got her wish."Some domestic Michael and Lindsay fluff.
Relationships: Lindsay Denton/Michael Dryden
Kudos: 4





	All I ever wanted was our little family

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone. I hope 2021 treats you better than the last year. Here is a little Christmas Michael and Lindsay story for you. It is a little late for that so I do apologise but here it is for you to enjoy anyway. 
> 
> Also, to that anon I settled on names for this fic; 
> 
> Elizabeth “Beth” Arabella Dryden  
> Michaela “Ella” Lindsay Dryden 
> 
> (Because Michael swore that he would name one of the children after himself and they just so happened to both be girls so he named her Michaela instead. It was the only way that Lindsay would let him. Then she said if you’re going to name her after yourself then you might as well add in my name too. It was also in memory of her mother since her middle name was also her mother’s)

Lindsay stepped into the dark house and closed the door behind her. Slipping off her work shoes she placed them beside the pile of others sitting at the side of the door. She took off her coat and bag and put them over the banister at the bottom of the stairs. From there she climbed the steps and made her way into her and Michael’s bedroom. Undressing carefully and quietly trying not to wake the sleeping man. She lifted the covers and slipped into bed beside him, wrapping her arm around his body placing her head on the pillow beside his and looked at him. Michael opened his eyes. 

“Hi.” He spoke. 

“Did I wake you?” Lindsay asked. 

“No, I was waiting for you. I heard you come in.” 

“Oh, ok.” 

“How was your day?” Michael asked. 

“Good but it’s been busy. We’re so close to cracking this case I just know it.” 

Lindsay held up to fingers to represent the small gap to Michael. He able to see through the small gap of light coming through the window. 

“Anyway, how are you? How was your day? How were the kids?” Lindsay asked wanting to know. 

I had a great day. Beth won gold at her swimming competition.” 

“Really?” Lindsay smiled in surprise. 

“And I missed it.” Lindsay’s smiled dropped. She was deflated at the fact she couldn’t be there. 

“Don’t worry about it. I took some photos.” 

Michael reached his left hand out over the bedside cabinet to get his phone. He picked it up and brought it closer to him. He clicked the home button and his phone screen lit up. His screensaver was a photo of Lindsay and the two-special girls that they had together. It always made him smile when he saw it. He typed in his pin which was his own birthday, as well as Lindsay's and scrolled to the images that he had taken earlier that day. The first one being 8-year-old Beth in a red swimming costume holding up her award high with a beaming smile on her face. 

“Oh, she looks so happy.” Lindsay commented. 

Michael swiped left and a video came up. He pressed the play button. The audio from the video started to play. 

“I’m going to show this to mummy. Tell her what you did today.” Michael’s voice could be heard from behind the camera. 

“I did it mummy. I won gold.” Beth said towards the camera. Still in her swimming costume, hair wet, holding her award high. 

“Mummy is going to be so proud of you.” Michael said. 

“Is she? Really?” Beth asked surprised. 

“Of course, darling. You did really well.” 

“Thank you mummy. I love you.” 

“I love you too baby.” Lindsay said. 

The video stopped there and Michael locked his phone and put it back on the bedside table. Lindsay turned back around to him. Still nestled in the crook of his arm. 

“And what about Ella? What did she do today?” 

“Ella had a great day at nursery. She made snow angels and brought us home a Christmas card that she made. I warn you it has a lot of glitter.” 

“I swear that child’s a magpie. Anything sparkly she sees, she wants it.” 

Michael quietly chuckled at Lindsay’s comment. 

“Anyway, what time are you up tomorrow? …Well today?” 

Lindsay looked the clocked behind her to see the time. 

“I’ve set the alarm for half five I’m going to get a shower before I go in.” 

“Well, it’s already quarter to four. You really should get some rest.” 

“I will. Night Lindsay.” 

“Night Michael.” 

Lindsay leaned up to give Michael a peck on the mouth and settled back down into his arms. Closing her eyes. Feeling at peace when she was around him. 

The alarm sounded a few hours later. Breaking the peaceful sleep of both of the figures in bed. 

Lindsay groaned at the noise and Michael pulling away from her in bed. She kept her eyes shut and rested her head back on the pillow. 

Michael hit the button on the alarm. Finally making the racket stop. 

“Sorry Lindsay.” 

“That’s ok.” She whispered, pulling the pillow close. “Have a good day.” 

“I will but I’m going for a shower first.” 

Michael leaned down and placed a kiss on Lindsay’s forehead and she smiled at his touch. She listened as he walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Hearing the shower turn on a few minutes later. 

The room was all quite until she heard the door open again. Except it came from the opposite side of the room. She wondered if she should see who it was but she didn’t have time. Tiny feet padded quickly across the carpet and Lindsay was soon hit with the force of someone jumping on her. 

“Ugh!” Lindsay feigned pain to make the little girl feel strong. Lindsay opened her eyes to look at Beth in front of her. Sitting on her knees on top of the covers. 

“Where did you come from? Daddy’s just went in the shower. Were you waiting?” 

The little girl nodded. 

“What do you want?” Lindsay asked. 

“Can I sleep with you?” 

“Of course, you can.” Lindsay smiled at her young daughter. “But you’ve got to promise me that you close your eyes and sleep. Mummy needs a rest. Can you do that for me?” Lindsay asked. 

Beth nodded. 

“Ok, you can come in.” Lindsay lifted up the covers and the little girl slid in underneath. She curled up beside her mother, facing away from her. 

“You comfy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Now I need you to close your eyes and go to sleep for me.” Lindsay ran her hand gently over her daughter's eyelids and she closed them. 

“Night mummy.” 

“Night baby.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Lindsay replied. Kissing her daughters head and closing her eyes as well. 

They lay there like that. Glad of the peace and quiet. Waiting for sleep to take them. 

Michael had finished his shower and had gotten dressed. He opened the door to the en-suite and smiled at the domestic scene in bed in front of him. He walked around to the side of the bed, trying to be as quiet as he could. 

He leaned in close and kissed his daughter and then Lindsay on the cheek. 

“My girls.” He said in an affectionate tone as he ran his hand through Lindsay’s hair. He stepped backwards, just about to leave when a hand caught his wrist. 

Lindsay moaned and opened her eyes. 

“You were just going to leave me without giving me a proper kiss.” 

Lindsay lifted a finger up and beckoned him closer. He reached forward and gave her a peck on her lips. 

“Have a good day. I love you.” Lindsay said. 

Michael smiled at her and walked towards the door. He didn’t want to leave her or their daughter but work beckoned. 

“You too. I love you both.” 

He stepped out and gently closed the door behind him. 

Lindsay watched Michael leave and turned back towards her daughter. She smiled and closed her eyes. Life was looking good at the moment and she loved it. Her little family was all she had ever wanted.


End file.
